warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leaftail
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |warrior=Leaftail |mentor=Unknown |apps=Thistleheart, Oatclaw |livebooks=''Eclipse, ''Long Shadows, Sunrise, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas |deadbooks=Unknown}} Leaftail is a very dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. He has a lithe frame, and very glossy fur. Leaftail is a WindClan warrior that has served under Onestar's and Harestar's leaderships in the lake territories. He mentored Thistleheart and Oatclaw, and grew distrustful of Breezepelt and the other Dark Forest trainees after the Great Battle. Leaftail becomes one of the the WindClan cats who is most vocal about his distrust for Breezepelt, and often baits him into arguments, but after Nightcloud is rescued and shown to be alive, the two cats are civil towards one another. After Onestar closed WindClan's borders, Leaftail and Crowfeather grew amused at ShadowClan's attempts to ask WindClan for lungwort. History In the Power of Three arc ''Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise : He now has an apprentice, Thistlepaw. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes :He is mentioned by Breezepelt, while the young WindClan warrior is training in the Dark Forest. As Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Breezepelt, and Brokenstar are discussing training, Breezepelt boldly announces that he can beat two of his Clanmates, Leaftail and Harespring, in battle training. Tigerstar, upon hearing this, replies to Breezepelt that training isn't the same as fighting, and when faced with death, warriors fight harder to defend their lives. :When Dovepaw and Ivypaw are caught by Sedgewhisker in WindClan territory, Leaftail is one of the cats who comes to see what all the commotion is about. Joining his Clanmates, Leaftail, Harespring, and Owlwhisker go and check the perimeter of WindClan's camp, as per the orders of their leader, Onestar. Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior : The Last Hope : In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :When a group of ShadowClan cats has to go to the moor to get lungwort, they encounter a WindClan patrol consisting of three warriors. Breezepelt shows his teeth to the ShadowClan members, but Crowfeather cautions the black tom to wait, yet Leaftail demands what they should wait for. His fur is plastered to his frame by the rain, and he hisses that they should chase the group of off their land, but Crowfeather tells Leaftail that the won't do that yet. The gray tom tells the ShadowClan cats that they will take them to Onestar, and Tigerheart agrees that he would be happy to explain to the Clan leader. Crowfeather and Leaftail exchange glances, and Violetpaw wonders if it is amusement in their eyes. The WindClan cats lead the ShadowClan patrol along the slopes, and eventually into their camp, but Onestar is angered with his cats for letting ShadowClan be on their land. Shattered Sky :When Alderheart and Mothwing try to cross WindClan territory to get to RiverClan's old camp, they are stopped by a patrol consisting of Sedgewhisker, Oatclaw, and Leaftail. Upon seeing the cats, Leaftail hisses that it has to be a ThunderClan trick. He is soon reprimanded by Sedgewhisker, who calls Leaftail a mouse-brain, saying that Alderheart and Mothwing are medicine cats. Sedgewhisker and the patrol let the medicine cats pass, although they watch them with a close eye as they continue on their way. Darkest Night : River of Fire : The Raging Storm : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : The Silent Thaw : In the ''Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial :During the aftermath of the Great Battle, Onestar tries to unify his Clan in the wake of discovering traitors. Leaftail, along with multiple WindClan cats, is untrusting of Breezepelt, with Leaftail saying that he would not ever trust Breezepelt again. He believes that WindClan would be better off without Breezepelt or the other traitors, and his thoughts are echoed by his Clanmates. Later on, Leaftail laments that if he had a chance to talk to his loved ones again, he would let them know that he loved them. He is questionable about the existence of ghost cats, and wonders if Hootpaw had actually seen anything. :When Breezepelt, Crowfeather, Heathertail, Furzepelt, and Harespring return after confronting the strange creatures on WindClan land, Leaftail notices that Nightcloud is missing. He breaks the silence that comes when Breezepelt tells his story, and asks why Breezepelt was not certain Nightcloud was with him while he was fleeing. Breezepelt does not meet Leaftail's eyes, but insists that he thought that Nightcloud was with him. Twitching his whiskers, he lets the matter drop and does not talk to Breezepelt afterwards. :Leaftail, upon hearing that Breezepelt does not care about Kestrelflight's visions, Leaftail antagonizes Breezepelt, demanding him to prove his loyalty to WindClan by going with his vow to attack the stoats in the tunnels. Crowfeather stands up for Breezepelt, and tells Leaftail to stop acting like he is perfect. Crowfeather mews that Breezepelt has just learned that Nightcloud has possibly died, and that he needs to give Breezepelt time to grieve. Leaftail challenges Crowfeather, wanting to know how he found this out, and the dark gray tom explains how he found evidence that Nightcloud was gravely injured. Leaftail says that no one should bother with Breezepelt, and while they are sorry that Nightcloud is gone, they know Breezepelt can't be trusted. :Leaftail remains one of Breezepelt's most vocal doubters, and often criticizes Breezepelt for his actions in the Dark Forest battle and his actions with the stoats. Onestar eventually grows tired of hearing Leaftail's comments, and silences him and rebukes him and the other doubters in front of the Clan. Although he is temporarily silenced, he continues his comments about Breezepelt, making his disdain clearly known in WindClan, and he is most often seen gossiping with Gorsetail or Weaselfur. :After another conflict with the stoats, Leaftail calls out Crowfeather for having his apprentice, Featherpaw, in the fray. Crowfeather says that he did not willingly pick Featherpaw, and that she was adamant about standing her ground and joining Crowfeather's patrol. Leaftail is shocked, saying that Crowfeather encouraging Featherpaw to be assertive was just the same as telling them to join the battle patrol. Leaftail takes this chance to throw another insult at Breezepelt, and Heathertail jumps to his defense, saying that Breezepelt was the first cat to slay one of the stoats, and Leaftail flicks his tail in disdain. :Leaftail and Gorsetail eye Heathertail and Breezepelt suspiciously, and even though the pair are still distrusting of Breezepelt, they do not voice their opinions, and later work with Breezepelt to help rebuild WindClan's camp. Bramblestar's Storm :Leaftail is part of a patrol who encounter Bramblestar, and accuse him and his cats of trespassing. After a bold move by Rosepetal, who confronts Weaselfur, Leaftail and another WindClan cat, Nightcloud, block Rosepetal's path, not allowing her to go back to her Clanmates. This gives Nightcloud the chance to attack Rosepetal, scratching her ear. After their disagreements, Bramblestar tries to make talk, and asks how Onestar and Sedgewhisker are doing. Leaftail replies that Onestar is well, and that Sedgewhisker is expecting Emberfoot's kits, so she will be away from Gatherings for a few moons. :After the flood, Bramblestar takes his cats to find safe water to drink, and they come across a stream, which appears to be on ThunderClan territory. Upon seeing this, Leaftail, Weaselfur, and Furzepelt appear, and tell Bramblestar that the stream is now WindClan land, due to it being the only safe haven for drinking water. Outraged at this claim, Poppyfrost yowls to WindClan, asking if they want to fight for it. Leaftail accepts the challenge, and leaps at the ThunderClan she-cat. Although the fight soon ends, due to Bramblestar's interference, Leaftail and Poppyfrost both gain minor injuries, showing that it had been a fair fight between them. Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope : In the ''Novellas ''Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Tawnypelt's Clan : Trivia Interesting facts *He and Gorsetail have not forgiven Breezepelt for his actions during the Great Battle. Quotes External links * * * Notes and references de:Blattschweifru:Листохвостfr:Plume de Feuillesnl:Bladstaartfi:Lehtihäntä Category:WindClan cats Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Minor characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:Males Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:Crowfeather's Trial characters Category:The Raging Storm characters Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Tawnypelt's Clan characters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:The Silent Thaw characters